


Team McGinnis

by Flikky



Category: Batman Beyond, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Batman Beyond in the Dark Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team McGinnis

"And the team going to the finals of the Dark Tournament is: Team McGinnis!"

Terry didn’t even bother waiting for Koto to finish the announcement, rushing over to the edge of the ring where everyone was crowded around Dick.

"He gonna be okay?" he asked Bruce.

Dick answered him wryly, “No need to start replacing me with the old man, I’ll pull through.”

Terry smirked and ducked under one of Dick’s arms, hauling him up with Tim under the other one.

"You sure? ’Cause if the semi-finals did this to you, I hate to see what you look like after the finals.”

"The kid’s got a point, Grayson," Barbara said, giving Bruce a hand as they made their way out of the arena. "These guys were tough, but they’re nothing compared to those Toguro brothers."

"Well he doesn’t have to worry about the Toguro brothers because I’m gonna handle them both,” Terry shot back.

Tim gave a harumph, “Hey now, leave some for the rest of us, Junior. You’re not the only member of this team, y’know.”

"Yeah," Terry muttered, "just the only member under sixty."

Dick grunted, “Speak for yourself, some of us are only in our fifties.”

"Yeah, late fifties,” Tim shot back.

"At least I’ve still got my hair."

Bruce gave a frustrated growl and barked, “If you’ve got the energy to snipe at each other then you’ve got the energy to train.” Everyone went silent. ”Team Toguro isn’t going to be easy to beat, and they’re the only things standing in the way of us getting home. If you four want to spend the rest of your lives in this dimension — or, more likely, this arena — then keep screwing around. But if you actually want to have a chance to win that wish, then I suggest you get Dick back to the hotel to heal and train as much as you can before tomorrow.”

There was no answer, only grim, contemplative silence.

"Terry."

"Yeah, Bruce."

"Meet me in the woods behind the hotel. You’re going to finish your training. Tonight."


End file.
